


Magic Idiot Jedi Stuff

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: :), Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano in charge is AWESOME!!!, Anakin Skywalker Being an Idiot, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I will stop tagging this now, Obi-Wan Kenobi Being an Idiot, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rexsoka if you want, Worried Anakin Skywalker, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are not aloud to read this as Codywan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Basically:Obi-Wan is an idiot.Anakin is an idiot.Ahsoka's masters are idiots.But everybody still loves them.:)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Your irrational thinking is the reason we’re in this mess!” Obi-Wan yelled to his apprentice. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were standing back to back deflecting shots. Cody and Rex were also part of their protection circle. 

“I’m sorry Master, I wasn’t aware that you would put all the blame on me!” Anakin counters. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, but who’s plan did you screw up?!” he shoots. Cody interrupts the bickering. 

“Mine actually, so if you would please stop arguing, maybe we can all live through this,” he says. There is silence between the friends but the battle rages on. 

The 501st and the 212th had been assigned to a mission on the forest planet of Serendia. It was a bit chilly, nights were extremely rough. The battle had only started today though when their camp was attacked in the dead of night by the hostiles they were set to try and reason with. It was evident from the first introduction (a blaster shot way too close to a sleeping Anakin’s head) that even the Great Negotiator could not reason with these people.

So now the group found themselves defending their camp, trying to spare what little resources were left. 

“How are we gonna finish this?” Ahsoka asked. Everyone shrugged. 

“Trust in the-” Obi-Wan’s phrase is cut off by Rex’s yell. 

“Bomb!” Before anyone's brain can register what Rex is yelling at, the ground erupts. Obi-Wan now wished he had not made camp so close to the edge of a cliff. Anakin and Rex flew away from the edge but Ahsoka, Cody, and Obi-Wan were not so lucky. 

“AHH!” Ahsoka screamed as she was thrown over the edge. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand but realized that it was of no use, he was falling too. But before he could scream or even react a hand clasped around his wrist. He looked up to find Cody, one hand holding Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, and the other holding the edge of the cliff. Obi-Wan looked down to the ground below. It was not the tallest cliff, but the fall could easily kill someone. Anyone who came out alive would have any range of injuries from- Obi-Wan was shocked out of his thoughts by the sound of a sob. A pain-filled, desperate sob. Obi-Wan’s eyes shot up to Cody who he realized, was still holding the weight of two heavily armored full-grown men and a growing togurta with one hand. Cody was sobbing. He let a moan escape his lips and Obi-Wan could see his fingers slipping, could feel Cody’s grip on him shaking. 

“Cody, you're doing wonderful,” Obi-Wan tried to comfort. It was of no use when Obi-Wan heard something in Cody’s arm pop. Pain flowed through the force and Cody screamed a gut-wrenching scream. 

“AHH!” it faded into sobs. 

“Cody it’ll be ok. I promise it’ll be alright. When this is all over we’ll get you a medic” Obi-Wan comforted. He felt a tear drip onto his cheek. Obi-Wan felt the positioning of Ahsoka and his hands adjusted. He looked down at the padawan who was looking up at him, sadness and guilt in her eyes. 

**I’m sorry** she apologized through their force bond as she did the unimaginable. 

“NOOO!” Obi-Wan screamed in horror. Cody’s grip slipped at the same moment and Obi-Wan realized the clone was unconscious. He passed out from the pain; it must have been really bad. So as Obi-Wan fell he scrambled through the air towards his commander. He tried to soften both of their falls with the force before he heard a loud crunch, his head hit the ground, and the world went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, they are not dead. Not yet...

When Cody came to he immediately wished he was unconscious again. There was such a sharp pain in his head and shoulder that he could scream, but he didn’t. He forced his eyes open and found that the sun was only just rising. That meant he had only been out for a few minutes or an entire day. The sound of blaster shots could still be heard, each one pounding through Cody’s head. So a few minutes then. 

He forced himself into a sitting position and intense pain spiked through his right arm. Right, it was dislocated. Cody heard movement next to him and then a soft voice. 

“Cody?” Cody tried to turn towards his general but such an intense pain flowed through his head his eyes rolled back into his head. He gritted his teeth as he forced them open again and realized he was no longer sitting up. He was being held by a pair of arms. His general’s arms. Cody looked up at Obi-Wan but his vision was blurry. 

“G-Gen’rl ‘re you al-alright” he stumbled. Obi-Wan looked concerned. 

“I’m quite alright Cody, but you don’t look too good,” he said. At that moment, Cody became aware of the warm liquid dripping down the back of his head. He reached up to take his helmet off and discarded it to the side. Obi-Wan’s face went from concerned to extremely concerned. The Jedi lifted a hand to a big gash on Cody’s head. It was bleeding real bad and the skin in the wound was visible. Obi-Wan started scrambling to rip a piece of his cloak off. He managed to get a decent piece and held it over the wound. Anakin will come once the battles are done, but until then they’d have to find cover. Preferably somewhere out of the light so Cody’s head doesn’t hurt as much. Obi-Wan truly does mean he’s fine, but he has a broken leg, so walking isn’t an option. 

Obi-Wan lays eyes on a cave and smiles but then he remembers.  _ Kriff! Ahsoka!  _ Obi-Wan whips his head around trying to locate his grand padawan. He finds the limp figure of a young togurta girl a few yards away. 

“Gen’rl? Where's 'Soka?” Cody slurs. He’ll have to address Cody’s wound later because now he needs to see if his grandpadawan is still alive. Obi-Wan gently rests Cody up against the side of the cliff. 

“Don’t. Move” he orders. Then he limps over to Ahsoka. He falls down next to her. She has a gash over her arm, which is under her head. She braced for the impact by protecting her head, that’s good. Overall she looks ok, except for one thing. Her back is curved at an angle it shouldn’t curve to. Her spine is damaged. Acting quickly Obi-Wan picks up the girl and limps back over to Cody. 

He assists Cody and carries Ahsoka to the cave he spotted just a minute ago. When they arrive Cody is propped against the wall and Ahsoka is laid on the floor. 

“Gen’rl that looks real bad” Cody addresses, “I don’t think-” But Obi-Wan hovers his hands over Ahsoka’s back and closes his eyes. 

“Wha- What are you doing?” Cody stumbles. There’s an eerie clicking noise as the bones in Ahsoka’s spine arrange themselves. Cody is so mesmerized by it he fails to notice the state of his general. Obi-Wan’s hands are trembling with the immense power flowing through them. You have to be exceedingly force-sensitive to force heal and for untrained users… normally it’s the patient or the healer. So Obi-Wan pushes himself even harder, feeling the force pouring out of him into Ahsoka. His life for hers, and he would do it anytime. Blood begins to pour from his slightly open mouth and nose. He’s drawing on his own blood. He hears a faded scream from deep in his focus. 

“General!” but he doesn’t care. He snaps out of his healing trance because he has no force left to give. Ahsoka looks fine, good, is his only thought as he falls into Cody’s already waiting arms. He blacks out and all he thinks is:  _ this is a good way to die.  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka wakes up. Obi-Wan does not.

“General what did you do?!” Cody asks horrified. He can feel Obi-Wan’s heartbeat slowing in his arms. He reaches for his comlink to find it’s shattered. Obi-Wan’s is too. That’s when he hears the small little voice. 

“Cody?” it’s Ahsoka, “Obi-Wan!” She screams upon seeing her grandmaster. She shoots to her brother's side. Cody looking up into Ahsoka’s big blue eyes tells both of them what they need to know. Obi-Wan is dying because he gave his life to save Ahsoka’s. At least that’s what Cody knows, Ahsoka only knows the first part. Obi-Wan is dying. 

“You idiot, you kriffin’ idiot” Cody sobs. Tears are pouring down his face. The breath in Obi-Wan’s chest is almost gone. Ahsoka starts scrambling for... an intact com link! Hers isn’t damaged beyond use!

“Stay with him, I’ll go outside for a better signal,” Cody says. Ahsoka shakes her head. 

“No, you’re badly injured” she protests. The reminder is enough to threaten blackness for Cody. The pain is overwhelming. 

“Cody!” Ahsoka’s yell is faint as Cody topples over. 

“Think I’m gonna, sleep, now…” Ahsoka desperately shakes her head.

“No, Cody, look at me, you have to stay awake” she forces, “That’s an order. The clone’s eyelids flutter. 

“Tryin’” Cody’s voice comes out painful, “Can’t... hold… on…” Ahsoka shakes her head. 

“No, you’ve got to stay awake,” she says, “Imagine how mad Obi-Wan would be if he woke up and his commander was dead.” Cody frowns. 

“I’m not the one who’s not gonna wake up,” he says. Anger swells up in Ahsoka. 

“Don’t say things like that!” she screams. Cody flinches but fights back. 

“You were basically dead! He transferred his life into you and without a life force you think he’ll live!?” he counters. Ahsoka coils back in shock. 

“He did what!?” she screamed. 

“I watched him! You weren’t breathing, your heart was barely beating, you’re spine was broken Ahsoka!” Cody yelled, “You were dead!” Ahsoka’s shock was written all over her face. She was living with Obi-Wan’s force energy. 

“That kriffin’ idiot” Ahsoka muttered, tears streaming down her face. She was beginning to understand what went down. 

“I have to get Skyguy, he’ll know what to do,” Ahsoka said. The screaming match would force Cody awake for just long enough for her to run and get Anakin. Ahsoka ran with all her might to the face of the cliff and basically ran up the wall. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is thrown over a cliff.

They were losing the battle. The enemy had boxed them in. Anakin was losing hope and then he felt a little flicker in the force. He realized with horror his padawan’s force signature was gone. 

“No” he muttered, “no, no no no no nonononono!” He ended up screaming. 

“General?!” Rex asked, but before Anakin could answer there was a pulse in the force so large it knocked Anakin off his feet. The energy was so familiar. How could Obi-Wan have that much power! Suddenly, he realized what was going on. Rising to his feet, lightsaber drawn, he ran into the enemy lines. Rex could have blinked and missed his general, massacring the entire enemy army, dwindling them down to nothing. After a moment of absolute silence, he heard a scream from the bottom of the cliff. The cliff Ahsoka, Cody, and General Kenobi had fallen over. 

“He did WHAT!?” Ahsoka’s voice screamed. All the clones ran to the edge of the cliff but found no one. They all turned back to Anakin. 

“That kriffin’ idiot” Anakin was muttering and it was at that moment Rex realized Anakin was crying. 

“General?” Rex asked, cautiously approaching the frozen, silently crying man, “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” 

But before Anakin could answer a red blur flew over the edge of the cliff. 

“Skyguy! Skyguy! Skyguy!” Ahsoka yelled. She ran over to Anakin, who looked her in the eyes. 

“Please Ahsoka,” Ahsoka? “Please tell me, for all things good in the universe, please tell me he didn’t” Anakin begged. All the clones were puzzled but Ahsoka seemed to know what Anakin was talking about. After the moment of silence where the response Anakin wanted should have been, he screamed. 

“NOOO!” he fell to his knees. 

“Skyguy what do we do?! There has to be something! Anything!” Ahsoka begged, she was crying now too. 

“That idiot. I- YOU KRIFFING IDIOT OBI-WAN!” Anakin screamed. Ahsoka continued begging for a solution and Anakin kept yelling so Rex took charge. 

“Both of you shut up!” he yelled to the two messed up Jedi, “Tell us what’s going on,” Rex asked more calmly. Ahsoka took a deep breath and Anakin just sobbed. 

“Magic idiot Jedi stuff” Ahsoka didn’t really explain, “Stupid Obi-Wan. I would have rather died!” 

“What are you talking about!?” Rex yelled, getting distressed. 'Soka die? He would never let that happen. Ahsoka steadied herself again.

“Rexter, I need you to get me the Jedi council” Ahsoka ordered. Everyone was frozen but then Rex began typing in the emergency council code. The figures of Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Plo Koon popped up. 

“Captain Rex?” Master Koon asked. 

“On who’s authority are you using this line?” Master Windu questioned. Always so strict. 

“Commander Tano’s” Rex informed. 

“And on whose authority-” Master Windu was cut off by Master Yoda. The wise green Jedi had picked up musth in his time and one thing was that Anakin never let his padawan take charge unless something terrible had happened to-

“Obi-Wan, where is?” Master Yoda asked. Rex didn’t know the answer to that. 

“Permission to speak freely sirs?” he asked. Yoda nodded. 

“We were attacked while sleeping. A bomb threw General Kenobi, Commander Cody, and Commander Tano off a cliff. Something big happened in the force and then Commander Tano shot over the cliff screaming something around the lines of: “You kriffin idiot Obi-Wan!”. I don’t-'' Rex was cut off by the lifting of Master Yoda’s hand. His three short green fingers ticked down. 3… 2… 1… Anakin jumped over the edge of the cliff, closely followed by Ahsoka. 

“General! Commander! Wha…” All of a sudden Rex is being pulled through the air. He screams as he falls down the cliff. His landing is like landing on clouds thanks to Ahsoka and Anakin’s use of the force. Rex looks back to the council. 

“Sorry sirs, the general threw me over a cliff,” he said. Yoda smiled. 

“Sounds like Anakin, that does” Rex smirked. He began to follow his general and commander, the council still on the line. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoda knows what's up :}


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council gets the basics and Rex looks after his injured brother.

Anakin followed Ahsoka into a cave and freezes when he sees Cody holding Obi-Wan. They are both way too pale. Relief floods through Cody at the arrival of his friends. Rex runs over to his brother’s side.

“Rex, ‘m glad to see-” Cody bursts into a coughing fit. Rex offers his canteen of water to Cody and the injured clone drinks a bit. Immediately he regrets it because it gives his nauseous stomach something to throw up. He turns away from everyone as he pukes. He can’t help but be a bit embarrassed. He feels Rex’s hand rubbing his back. 

“Sorry,” he says, wiping his mouth and turning back to the group. Rex glares at him as if saying “don’t apologize”. Anakin walks over to his Master, tears streaming down his face. He kneels down and transfers Obi-Wan to his lap. His master’s breathing is desperate and his heartbeat forced. 

“You knew it’d end up like this, why’d you do it?” Anakin sobs. He pulls Obi-Wan close to him. At some point, the council was cut out and Ahsoka now steps out of the cave to properly talk to them. She rejoins the emergency line to meet worried faces. 

“Masters” Ahsoka bows slightly. 

“What happened young one?” Master Plo asks. Ahsoka takes a deep breath. 

“A bomb blew Cody, Master Kenobi, and I off a cliff” Ahsoka explains, “Cody is the person to talk to but that’s not an option at the moment due to a serious head injury.” Even from outside the cave Ahsoka can hear Rex calling Kix’s team and begging Cody to stay awake. 

“Please, stay awake vod, you can do it, please. Please, I need you, please.” Ahsoka takes another deep breath. 

“From my impression, Masters, I was dying and Master Kenobi transferred his life force into me… reversing our roles” Ahsoka explains. The council is shocked but understands. 

“That’s very much something Obi-Wan would do,” Master Windu responds. 

“I’ll come to evacuate you,” Master Plo says and everyone else nods. With that, the meeting is adjourned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix to the rescue! Sort of...

Ahsoka walks back into the cave as she hears footsteps from behind her and cables zipping. Kix is coming. Tears are streaming from Rex’s eyes and Cody’s eyelids are fluttering shut. 

“No, stay with me  _ ori’vod _ . Hold on, Kix is almost here…” Rex begs. Cody grits his teeth. 

“I’m trying  _ vod’ika _ ” he gasps, “Can’t…” Kix burst into the cave and springs into action. He starts by giving Cody a breathing mask and a minute later he’s closing up the commander's wound. There is the occasional painful yelp but mostly Cody is quiet. A bacta patch is applied and Kix tells the weary clone he’s safe to sleep.

“Ok Cody, you can rest now,” Kix says. Cody passes out into Rex’s arms, already unconscious. Rex pulls his vod close, stroking a hand through his hair. Kix then turns to Obi-Wan. He puts an oxygen mask on and a heart thing. It’s horrifying for Ahsoka to see Obi-Wan so defenseless. When Kix is done, his eyes meet Anakin’s. 

“So?” Anakin asks, weaker than it’s meant to be. Kix looks back down at Obi-Wan. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you. There’s absolutely nothing I can do to improve his situation” he explains. The medic's voice sounds far off. 

“No” Ahsoka mutters, getting to her knees next to Obi-Wan as well. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Can you keep him alive or not?!” Anakin almost yells. Kix has never been more helpless. 

“I don’t know much about Jedi stuff but if it’s like Ahsoka says and he swapped their life forces, there’s nothing I can do. I’d say he’s lost the will to live, but we all know he would never do that. This is beyond my area of expertise” Kix explains. Anakin shakes his head. 

“There’s always something you can do! Your Kix” he desperately protests, forcing himself to believe. Kix looks at his feet. 

“I- I’m sorry General, he’s dying” the medic mutters. Anakin collapses, face in Obi-Wan’s robes, sobs muffled by the thick fabric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anakin :c


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix gives an estimate of how long Obi-Wan has.

After a few quiet moments, when all that can be heard is Anakin’s muffled sobs, he lifts his head up and looks at Kix. 

“Can you at least tell me how long he has?” the Jedi knight asks. There is a small group of medics in the cave and everyone except Rex who is holding Cody, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Kix are told to leave. Whatever the answer, it’s going to be very confidential. Kix takes a deep breath before informing everyone,

“I can estimate he has between 24 and 72 hours,” he says. Anakin breaks down again and Ahsoka bites her lip to stop from sobbing, tears already silently streaming down her face. Rex almost drops Cody. 

“That can’t be right,” the captain says, “I mean guys, we’re talking about General Kenobi! It’s Obi-Wan for force sakes thats got to count for something!” Kix says nothing. 

“You’re serious?!” Rex’s voice breaks. At that moment, Cody begins to stir. Rex props his  _ ori’vod _ up against a rock in a sitting position. 

“How is he Kix?” Cody asks. No one says anything, tears in all of their eyes. 

“Guys?” Cody asks. Rex takes a deep breath. 

“He’s got three days max,” the captain explains. Cody shutters,

“At least?” he forces. 

“One” There's silence. Cody is frozen in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just feel Cody's heart break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... this is basically a transition chapter. But it's still important! Don't skip it!

Eventually, Ahsoka stands up. 

“I have to inform the council of this development, they may have to redeploy someone else. Obi-Wan-” her voice cracks and she closes her eyes. A few silent tears drip down her cheeks. Cody forces himself up, the bacta’s already made his wound much better but he’s still a bit dizzy. 

“They’ll want to know exactly what happened,” he says, “I’ll come with you.” Ahsoka nods and Cody slings his uninjured arm over her shoulder and then walks out of the cave. His injured arm hangs limply at his side. There’s no time to deal with that now, that’s a problem for later. 

“We shouldn’t move him,” Kix tells Rex, “It’ll give him more time.” Rex just nods and does the hardest thing he’ll have to do. He goes to update the men, and move the camp. He can’t stop thinking of how much General Kenobi would hate this, the fuss over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be longer. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets impossibly worse, the council freaks, everyone freaks, Anakin is an idiot.

Anakin stays with Obi-Wan, his brother in his lap. He knows he has some really hard calls to make and decides he should be the one to tell the council, so he leaves Obi-Wan in Kix’s hands and chases after Ahsoka and Cody. When he catches up he takes a deep breath. 

“I have to tell them” he says. Ahsoka accepts with just a small nod and then coms in the council. 

“Young-” Master Windu begins but then notices Anakin. There is silence for a split second which feels like an eternity and then the Jedi knight speaks. 

“We have a development,” Anakin says, trying to stand strong. Ahsoka takes a deep, shaky breath. 

“Kix checked on Master Obi-Wan,” she says, “There’s nothing he can do.” There is absolute silence and all of a sudden from in the cave a clone screams. 

“NO!” It’s straight from his heart. Everyone in the area wheels around because they’ve never heard Kix scream like that before. It’s a helpless scream, and Kix is never helpless. Anakin trips over himself sprinting towards the cave. 

Then Ahsoka feels it, the little light, barely there, flickers out. Her legs give out underneath her and she falls to the ground. Cody sways at the loss of support but catches himself on a nearby boulder. The council looks confused. 

“What’s going on?” Master Windu asks. Ahsoka starts to tremble, violently shaking her head. 

“N-no, no that- it- I must-” she starts sobbing in front of the Jedi council. That’s never been done before. 

“Padawan are you alright?” Master Windu presses. Ahsoka ignores him. Even Cody is confused until Ahsoka looks up at him, big terrified eyes, and then she opens her mouth. 

“REX!” she screams, loud enough for the entire cavern to hear. The clone who has made his way halfway up the wall stops dead. He then zips back down and runs over to Ahsoka’s side. 

“Commander?” he asks, confused. 

“R-Rex y-you need to g-go save Kix” Ahsoka orders. Rex is confused, everyone is confused, but then, out of the cave, loud enough for the council to hear, loud enough for the entire battalion to hear, loud enough for the planet to hear, loud enough for the galaxy to hear, Anakin screams. 

“ **MASTER!!!!!!!** ” It’s painful how much hurt is in Anakin’s voice. Rex trips over himself running to save Kix from the impending anger.

“ **MASTER WAKE UP!!!!** ” Anakin yells again and then, Cody knows. 

“No this- this can’t be right. Nu-uh, no way” he says, he’s crying now. Rex just runs to the cave. 

“Cody” Ahsoka whines. It sounds like she’s begging him to make it all better, but he can’t, it’s over, he’s gone.

“No, I saw him do it, and I can tell you, all the while he was smiling” Cody assures. The council begins to piece things together. 

“How long does he have?” Master Windu asks. Cody takes a deep, shaky breath, but it doesn't help the fact that he’s still shaking. 

“Negative one minute” The council members' faces drop.

“What?!” Master Windu gasps. Cody closes his eyes, trying to remember to breathe. Screams erupt from the cave again. 

“No not this again. We get it, you care about each other but this is getting ridiculous! General stop it!” Rex yells.

“My masters are kriffin’ idiots'' Ahsoka mutters before standing up and running towards the cave. Cody attempted to follow at a much slower, wobblier pace.

“Commander, what’s going on?” Master Windu asks. Cody thinks for a moment. 

“Magic idiot Jedi stuff” he states. Ahsoka’s screams come from the cave and Cody quickens the pace. 

“Stop it! Stop it Skyguy you, idiot!” Ahsoka shrieks, “I’m sick of people dying for each other! We’ve had enough death!” Cody comes around the corner. Anakin is positioned over Obi-Wan’s body, forcing his life into his master. 

“Kriff, not this again” Cody swears. He runs over to Anakin. 

“Sir this is not what Obi-Wan would have wanted! He died to protect Ahsoka and you. He loves you both and I know you love him but you have to accept he’s gone” Cody begs. Anakin ignores him. Cody turns to his last resort. 

“Sirs, General Skywalker is trying to- this is- Please help us, we’re gonna end up with three Jedi dead'' Cody begs. The council all looks at each other horrified, they don’t know what to do. Then Master Yoda speaks up. 

“Die, Jedi do if they use up all their life force” he points out, “If split their life force evenly Ahsoka and Anakin do, live they all might. A great risk this is, but a greater chance of a better outcome.” Anakin snaps out of his trance and looks at Ahsoka. The two seem to have an entire debate in just that glance. After a moment, Anakin puts a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and one on Obi-Wan’s forehead. Cody, Rex, and Kix watch as Ahsoka and Anakin become pale and Obi-Wan’s heart starts again, followed by his lungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoda will be loved by all :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has a long-awaited breakdown.

When the ritual is over all three Jedi are force exhausted but none are dead. No one is dead. Tears are streaming from everyone’s eyes. 

“Thank you” Cody sobs and Master Yoda just nods. The line goes dark. Ahsoka and Anakin both pass out but Obi-Wan’s eyes snap open. The Jedi general pushes himself up into a sitting position and Cody flings himself into his general’s arms sobbing. Obi-Wan is shocked and confused. The last thing he remembers was dying. He looks around and sees his padawan unconscious or worse. 

“No” he breaths. He starts scrambling around to get to his siblings but Cody holds him back. 

“They’re ok, just force exhausted” he assures. Obi-Wan sighs. 

“You on the other hand” Cody points out. Obi-Wan meets his commander's eyes and sees as much fear-relief-anger-terror-pain he needs to see for a lifetime. 

“Are you ok?” Cody manages to ask, he’s crying again. Obi-Wan has a slight headache but nothing too bad so he nods. 

“Yeah. What…?” he asks. Cody collapses into his arms again sobbing. Obi-Wan looks at Rex for some sort of explanation but he just gets a glare from the captain that says ‘you better comfort my older brother or I will hunt you down and blast you into tiny pieces'. Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Cody and pulls him closer. The commander is sobbing and shaking and Obi-Wan rubs his friends back. 

“It’s ok,” he assures. Cody whimpers and Obi-Wan mouths to Rex ‘What happened?!’. Rex glares ‘you died! He cares about you and you just died!’. Obi-Wan felt guilt rising in his chest. 

“I’m sorry Cody” he apologies. Cody punches Obi-Wan in the stomach. 

“You idiot,” he says, trying to sound mad but failing. Obi-Wan frowns at his commander and Cody’s face falls. 

“I was scared” he whispers, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t wake up.” 

“I did wake up though, I’m alright Cody. I’m ok” Obi-Wan assures. Cody leans into Obi-Wan again. 

“Codes” Obi-Wan whispers to just his commander, “I’m glad you’re ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww!!!! DO NOT SHIP CODYWAN!!!!! Just enjoy this FRIENDly moment. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has a nightmare.

They stay like that for a while. Obi-Wan just held Cody, Cody just sobbed. After some time they both drifted off to sleep. 

Cody didn’t sleep well, not at all. He was in Obi-Wan’s arms, but he still had nightmares. 

_ “Cody” Obi-Wan wheezed. Cody held the dying man in his arms. _

_ “Stay with me, general stay with me” the commander begged.  _

_ “I can’t Cody, you can’t do anything” Obi-Wan pointed out. He was right, once again his general was right. Cody was useless, helpless. All he could do was sit and watching his best friend slowly fade from the world.  _

_“Codes it hurts” Obi-Wan moans._ _  
__“I know. I know Obi-Wan I know” Cody whimpers, sobbing._

_ “Cody I need help, but you can’t do anything. You’re useless” Obi-Wan blames. Cody shakes his head.  _

_ “No,” he protests. Obi-Wan’s head flops to the side, the color draining from his bluebell eyes.  _

“Cody” something in the back of his mind whispers, “Cody!” 

_ “No!” Cody screams,  _ “NO!”

Cody’s eyes snap open and he’s gasping for air. 

“Shh, shh it’s ok” Obi-Wan assures. Cody attempts to slow his breathing. 

“You’re here,” he notes. Obi-Wan looks at him skeptically. 

“Where else would I be?” he asks. Cody shivers. 

“Dead” he mutters. Obi-Wan’s face drops. 

“Did you dream about me dying?” he questions. Cody shakes his head, but his sob betrays him. Obi-Wan pulls his friend into a hug. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Cody. I’m right here, you’re here, with me, you’re safe” he assures. Cody’s shaking violently, the dream still haunting him. 

“Shh,” Obi-Wan comforts, rubbing his friends back. 

“I’m sorry” Cody whimpers. Obi-Wan looks at him confused.

“What’s to be sorry for my dear commander?” he asks. 

“I wasn’t able to help. For once in my life, I was watching you die and there was absolutely nothing I could do. I was so helpless” Cody sobs. 

“Oh, Codes” Obi-Wan sighs, “Maybe Jedi stuff is beyond you, but your company is always helpful. You’re always calm and steady in bad situations, and you are never helpless.” Cody smiles just a bit. 

“Thanks but that still doesn't help the fact I let my General die,” he says. Obi-Wan shakes his head. 

“That’s not true. But I can tell I’m not gonna sway you. Just- I’m not gonna leave you ever again alright?” he asked. Cody squeezed his general. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives. Cody has a panic attack.

Then they hear the footsteps, the hollers, and Cody and Obi-Wan turned as Master Plo and his men ran into the cave. Ahsoka and Anakin stirred as they were lifted into stretchers and taken to the transports. A few medics came over and tried to split up Cody and Obi-Wan. It was too soon after everything. Cody started jiggling his leg, fear rising in him as he’s pulled away from Obi-Wan. It takes everything Cody has to stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks. That’s when he feels the hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Wolffe. One look and the older commander understands everything. 

“Please?” Cody whimpers. Wolffe nods. 

“Alright,” he said, “I’ll take him.” He nods to the medics and they release Cody. The commander sprints to his general who is being lifted onto a stretcher. 

“Cody I’m not going anywhere. I’ll meet you back on the ship, most likely in the medbay” Obi-Wan smiles. Cody shakes his head and Obi-Wan sighs. 

“It’s alright” he assures. The general squeezes his friend's hand.

“I promise” Obi-Wan adds in a whisper. Cody’s still shaking but gives a tight nod and pulls himself back over to Wolffe. Wolffe wraps an arm around Cody’s shoulder and guides him towards the transports. He climbs in the small ship. The only ones in there are Wolffe and him. Cody sobs. 

“Hey,” Wolffe says, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. Cody continues crying and falls into his older brother’s arms.

“Hey, what’s wrong vod’ika?” Wolffe questioned. Cody sniffed. 

“My general’s died once today. I don’t like it. I don’t wanna-”

“Cody, I understand. Me and General Koon are close. I can’t imagine if… I’m sorry Cody’ika, I’m sure he’ll be fine until you’re back at his side” Wolffe assures, “‘till then…” the older clone pulls his younger brother into a hug. Cody’s shivering slowly subsides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with Cody I swear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It is fluffy!

They arrive back on The Negotiator and just like Obi-Wan said, he and Cody meet again in the med bay. Cody doesn't leave his general’s side until the man is completely better. And a bit after that because that’s what best friends do. 

Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka are aloud to each other again. Very similar to Cody, Anakin, and Ahsoka both leap into their brother’s arms.

“Master” Anakin sobs and Obi-Wan pulls him close. 

“I’m here Ani” he comforts, “It’s alright, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“Your an idiot” Ahsoka mutters from buried in her grandmaster’s robes, “Thank you.” Obi-Wan smiles. 

“Any time little one” he assures. Anakin shakes his head frantically. 

“No, no no nononononono” he protests, still crying, “You are  **not** allowed to die again.” Obi-Wan is reminded of the small, scared little boy he raised. 

“Is that so?” he asks. Anakin nods. 

“You are never leaving me again” he informs, “I won’t let you.” Obi-Wan nods. 

“Alright, I can live with that” he agrees. Anakin sobs harder, nestling himself further into his master. 

“Master” he whimpers, “You  **scared** me. You scared us.” Obi-Wan pulls Anakin ever closer, running a hand through his young brother’s brown curls. He strokes Ahsoka’s lekku.

“I’m sorry. I can’t promise I’ll never die, but I can promise that I’ll always be with you” Obi-Wan assures. He puts a hand to Anakin and Ahsoka’s foreheads. 

“I’ll be right here,” Obi-Wan says. He moves his hands to their hearts. 

“And here” he adds. The Jedi master grins, gives Ahsoka a kiss between her montrails, and intertwines his fingers with Anakin’s. 

“And for now. I’m right here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this last idea thing, that is Goosebumps. But it works pretty well for this :)
> 
> Obviously, I don't own Star Wars or anything... that's why it's fanfiction.


End file.
